My Robbie
by caterinaballerina
Summary: My end version of One Thousand Berry Balls. Cabbie obviously!


This is a one shot of my end version of one thousand berry balls.

Disclaimer: I just realized that I should probably start doing these so that I don't get into trouble. One kind of trouble I would never want to be involved in, is the certain legal term called dibs. That's right. I just made that term legal. Just kidding. I stole that off of A.N.T Farm. Anyways, I don't own Victorious. If I did, Cabbie would've actually happened and Victorious would have been renewed for another season.

P.S. : I wanted to kill Dan Schnieder so bad after one thousand berry balls. But I still have hope that he could make Cabbie happen on Sam and Cat. (Hint. Hint. Might be another one of my stories or another one shot)

This is a one shot of my end version of one thousand berry balls, called:

My Robbie

Cat's POV

I have been spending time with Robbie tonight and I can't be happier. I really like him, and I think that he likes me back. We've been holding hands and dancingto Tori and Andre's song. And I honestly couldn't be happier.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Robbie asks, just as Tori and Andre finish singing their song. Oooh! I love secrets! I wonder what Robbie has to tell me? "Sure!" I say in pure excitement. I feel Robbie hot breath as his mouth comes closer to my ear, and it gives me the chills. God. The biy if my dreams is so close that all I would have to do is turn my head and we would be kissing. But I don't want to date Robbie only because I'm scared. I'm scared that if me and Robbie date, and something happens and we break up, that we wouldn't even be friends anymore. And I NEED Robbie. But I also WANT Robbie so bad. I want him to be my Robbie forever.

The next ting I know, Robbie's hand is under my chin, he tilts my head up to face his, and we are kissing. It isn't a long kiss, but rather short. And sweet. It lasts for only a second, but I want despretly for it to last longer. When Robbie pulls away, I'm smiling. On the inside. On the outside, now that's a different story. I gasp in realization of what just happened, and I do the forst thing that I can think of. I run. Or rather ride. I hop on my bike and pedal away from Hollywood Arts as fast as I can.

Before I know it, I am sitting in a swing in the park. It's very peacfull considering that it is very late and no one would be at a park when it is this dark. I need to get things straight though. Robbie just kissed me. That must mean that he likes me back. But how do I know that he loves me? I love Robbie so much that sometimes I hate him for making me love him so much. I know he isn't trying to make me love him, but why wouldn't any girl be falling head over heels for Robbie. Just look at his cute smile, his curly hair, his brown eyes,and believe it or not, his abs. Yes, he has some. I've seen them when we'vegone swimming. And that sight is something that makes me want to just run up to him and kiss him right then and there. But I couldn't. I can't. I can't risk our friendship.

But what would happen if we dated and things worked out? What if we got married? And had kids? I always thought that our kids would be pretty cute. Maybe I should go and talk to Robbie. At least say that I'm sorry. I know Robbie all to well to know that if he is upset about something, he will stay in the place that the situation happened and dwell on it.

As soon as I process all of this in my mind, I hope back on my bike and pedal back to Hollywood Arts just as fast as I left there. When I get there, I put my bike in the bike rack and go to the asphalt cafe. I look around and see that it is deserted. Except for a certain someone sitting in the same exact spot where I left him. Robbie. "Here goes nothing" I say to myself.

I start to walk up to Robbie. Should I go through with this? No, Cat. You have to. You have to tell Robbie how you feel or you will never fell better. Ok here it goes. "Hey." I say to Robbie. He turns around and I give him a small smile. "Hey." He says back to me, reciprocating my smile. "I'm really sorry Robbie." I say. I really need to get this out. "For what?" Robbie asks confused. "For running away." I say. "I'm the one who should be saying sorry to you, Cat." Robbie says. "Why?" I ask. What dos Robbie have to be sorry for. He did nothing wrong. "For putting you in a situation like that. I shouldn't have done that, and I'm sorry." Robbie says. "It's ok, really. I actually liked it." I say, much to his suprise. "You did?" He asks. "Yeah." I say, a small blush creeping on to my face. 'Then why did you run away?" He asks. "Because I'm afraid." I say. "Afraid of what?" he asks. "Afraid of that if we started to date that if we broke up, it would ruin our friendship. And I couldn't loose a friend like you Robbie. Your my best friend and I need you Robbie. I need you." I say as a small tear rolls down my cheek. "Hey, don't cry." Robbie says as he stands up and comes over to me and wipes away the tears from my eyes. "You know, If we ever did date, I wouldn't ever let anything brake us up, right?" He says. I look up into his eyes, and I believe him. "Plus, I think your swell." He says. I smile a little at that, and say, "I think your swell too." "Then why don't you let me take you to dinner on Friday night and we could take things from there." Robbie says. I've never seen Robbie so confident about anything in his life. I don't even know that I am shaking my head yes vigorously and smiling bigger than I ever have, until Robbie also has a gigantic smile on his face. The next thing I know, Robbie's lips are on my mine, and I am kssing him back. It is short and sweet, like the one earlier, but it is a litter longer, and I can feel the passion, the love, behind the kiss. He pulls out of the kiss and says, "Can I tell you a secret?" I giggle and say, "Sure." Just like earlier. Only this time, Robbie actually speaks. And the three words that he says are the ones that I've wanted to hear from him ever since I met him. "I love you." He says. I turn my head so that we are now only centimeters away from each other and say, "I love you too." He smiles bigger than I have ever seen him smile, and I smile back. Right then, I know that everything between me and Robbie will be ok. Right then, I know that I have found my forever boy. My Robbie.

The end!

Review are much loved and you will get a virtual cookie!

Forever and Always,

Caterina Marie


End file.
